SECOND GENERATION
by Kurosaki Mio
Summary: Nosotros ya tuvimos nuestras aventuras ahora les toca a nuestros hijos el comienzo de una nueva generación de compañerismo , una amistad y no solo eso , si no también nuevos problemas , nuevas personas ,secretos revelados y también… un nuevo romance.
1. Chapter 1

Los personajes de Soul Eater no me pertenecen sino al gran Atsushi Okubo. Solo los hijos me pertenecen :)

* * *

**PROLOGO**

**Maka Pov**

A los 14 años entre al SHIBUSEN para ser la mejor Técnico de guadaña como mi madre y me hice compañera de Soul Eater Evans , después de poco nos hemos hecho un equipo ejemplar también hice muchos amigos Black star ,Tsubaki ,Death the kid, Liz , Patty ,Crona , Ragnarok y sin olvidarme de Soul empece a tener sentimientos por mi compañero. A los 15 un día shinigami-sama nos hablo a mí y a Soul para que hiciéramos una misión pero lo que me resulto muy raro era que shinigami-sama me dijo que mi compañero no iba a ser Soul y eso me extraño un poco pero mi compañero no se lo tomo muy bien al parecer no le gustaba la idea de hacer otra misión con otra persona –y mas si era un chico- pensé en mis adentros riendo – pero todo cambio hasta que entro una persona al Death Room.

Era una chica muy bonita era de mi tamaño de tez muy blanca ,tenía un cuerpo algo desarrollado pero no tanto ,usaba una falda con una chaqueta color negra con unas botas militares pero lo que me llamo mas la atención era su cabello era largo de un color rojo brillante e intenso, era totalmente liso hasta que las puntas se hacían como onduladas hasta la cintura tenia unos hermoso ojos grandes y expresivos de color azul eléctrico con unas pocas pecas pero notables sobre sus mejillas y en la nariz eso le daba un aspecto muy tierna, entonces shinigami-sama nos presento ella se llamaba **Isabella Rothschild**. Shinigami-sama me explico que ella también era una guadaña y nos mando a una misión .Al final la misión no fue muy difícil ni tampoco fue difícil hacer equipo con Isabella es más, hasta nos hicimos muy amigas ella venia de Alemania, y su compañero se llamaba Ryan ,al paso que los conocía a Ryan al parecer le gustaba isabella ,pasaron muchos años de amistad con ellos hasta los 17 a Isabella y Ryan no llegaron a venir a la escuela y le preguntamos a Kid pero el nos dijo que su padre los mando a una misión a Noruega, pasaron 4 días y no sabíamos nada de ellos, hasta Marie-sensei nos mando a todos los alumnos al gimnasio al parecer iba a ser una ceremonia pero me quede en shock al ver que al centro del escenario había dos coronas de flores con listón negro , si estaba en shock me quede mas al ver las fotos de las dos personas que estaban ahí, eran las fotos de Isabella y Ryan. Shinigami-sama al terminar la ceremonia nos conto a nosotros que a ellos al parecer durante la misión varios kishin se los comieron pero el único cuerpo a medio comer que encontraron fueron el de Ryan eso me hiso ponerme a llorar ahí, no podía creer que ellos estaban muertos. Pasaron los meses y Soul se me declaro y yo lo correspondí, black star y tsubaki también se hicieron novios junto con kid y crona .

Después de haber convertido a Soul en una Death Scythe , estaba esperando un bebe al igual que Tsubaki y Crona, después del nacimiento de nuestros hijos ahora comienza una nueva generación de compañerismo , una amistad y no solo eso , si no también nuevos problemas , nuevas personas ,secretos revelados y también… un nuevo romance.

* * *

**Capitulo 1: ¡SHIBUSEN!**

Pov General

Un nuevo día comenzaba, el sol brillaba, los pájaros cantabas, muchas personas comenzando un nuevo mañana feliz pero mientras una mañana en la casa de los Evans había una chica de unos 33 años haciendo el desayuna mientras un chico de unos 34 se levantaba y abrazaba a su esposa para darle un beso de buenos días ,mientras en un cuarto había un chico de 13 años durmiendo plácidamente tapado hasta la cabeza para que los rallos de luz que atravesaba su ventana no lo molestara hasta que empezó a sonar su despertador mostrando para el joven que ya era hora de que se levantara pero el lo golpeo mandándolo hacia la pared haciendo que el reloj se rompiera y siguió durmiendo hasta que alguien pateo su puerta….

* * *

**MAKA POV**

KYOMEI! Levantate inmediatamente! Sino despiertas ahora mismo no podrás ir a tu primer día al SHIBUSEN! –le grito una Maka molesta a su hijo mientras lo destapaba

NOOOO! 5 minutos más!-dijo un soñoliento Kyomei

Ahora!-grito maka

Okeyyy~-dijo medio dormido mientras se levantaba y Maka se iba

* * *

**KYOMEI POV**

Waaaa~-bosteso Kyomei

Hola déjeme presentarme me llamo Kyomei Evans Albarn y tengo 13 años, la verdad es que me parezco mucho a mi papa solo que en vez de tener blanco mi pelo lo tengo de un color rubio-cenizo y ojos verdes y hoy asistiré por primera vez a la gran Escuela Vocacional de Armas y Meisters de Shinigami mejor conocida como **SHIBUSEN**, mis padres son Soul Eater Evans y Maka Albarn , a los 12 años descubrí que era técnico y me gustaría llegar a ser tan grande como mi mama y mi abuela Kami pero a la vez "cool" como mi padre. Pero me sentía nervioso tendría que buscar un arma según mi mama nadie entra a la escuela ya con un compañero según ahí todos conocen ahí a sus compañeros ,entonces me cambie unos pantalones vaqueros algo desgastados, unos tenis blancos estilo converse y una playera de manga larga blanca con las mangas de color naranja. Baje a desayunar ahí pude visualizar a mi padre leyendo el periódico y mi madre sirviendo el desayuno.

Buenos días campeón -dijo mi padre mientras me sonría

Buenos días-dije mientras me sentaba y empecé a desayunar, de la nada me acorde de la pregunta que les iba hacer a mis padres-mama te puedo hacer una pregunta?-

Hmm? Cual Kyomei?-pregunto mi madre

Como se conocieron papa y tú en el SHIBUSEN?-pregunte mientras miraba a mi mama

Bueno…la verdad cuando estaba mirando a las otras armas para ver quién iba a ser mi compañero ninguno me llamo la atención , yo ya iba con la idea de ser técnica de guadaña como mi madre ,entonces mientras iba caminando escuche una música que salía de un cuarto misterioso..y cuando entre me encontré a tu padre tocándolo y lo único que me dijo fue "así soy yo " y empezó a tocar una música algo tétrica ,daba algo de miedo pero la verdad a mi me gustaba mucho…tal vez era porque yo no sé nada de música y le dije que fuéramos compañeros y acepto –relato mi mama

Woooow...-dije yo mientras seguía comiendo

Y yo como una persona "cool" que soy acepte a la no-plana ***** de tu madre-dijo mi papa mientras me miraba con una mirada burlona

**MAKA-CHOP!-**grito mi madre mientras le daba un golpe a mi papa con la enciclopedia

Ahhh! Eres una bruta!-grito mi papa mientras se acariciaba en la cabeza

Eso te pasa por decirme asi!-le grito mi mama

Y asi es una mañana normal en la casa de los Evans-pensé mientras miraba la hora-Que!? Ya es muy tarde! Me voy!-grite mientras me iba corriendo hacia la escuela. Ahí pude visualizar a mis amigos en la entrada del SHIBUSEN.

Buenos días Kyomei!-grito animadamente lucky star mientras movía su brazo de un lado a otro

Buenos simétricos días Kyomei -decia Reaper

Ya vas empezar con tu simetría…..-dijo Light mientras miraba a Reaper con una gotita al estilo animo

Hola! –dije yo mientras miraba a mis amigos, bueno déjeme presentarlos.

Light y Lucky Star son gemelos e hijos de Black Star y Tsubaki Nakatsukasa pero la verdad tenían sus diferencias, Light el gemelo mayor era igual a su padre solo que con cabello negro-algo largo- y unos ojos azules y te tez algo bronceada pero no tanto como su papa además de ser el más alto de todos –heredado de su madre-,usaba una playera sin mangas de color blanco para mostrar no solo sus músculos si no también su tatuaje de estrella con un pantalón azul algo holgado que le llegaba debajo de las rodillas con unos tenis y también era técnico mientras el siempre desde que tengo uso de razón su padres cuando se enteraron que el era técnico le enseñaron a usar la katanas y es realmente genial al pelear y muchas veces que pelea en la calle muchas mujeres caían a sus pies por su atractivo rostro además de su personalidad que usa como –dice su hermana – mujeriego y no era tan imperativo como su padre mientras que Lucky Star se parece a su padre ya que sus facciones eran algo mas femenina de cabello azul chillón con unos ojos muy grandes de color verde usaba una blusa también sin mangas blanca con una bufanda de color amarillo también usaba unos shorts de mezclilla y unas medias que le llegaban arriba de la rodilla junto con unos tenis también , ella es arma.

Mientras Reaper es el hijo único de Death the Kid y Crona Makenshi el se parece físicamente a su padre tiene el cabello negro y con líneas blancas, solo que el si las tiene completas y sus ojos son de un violeta que son de su madre y la verdad en tiene la personalidad de ambos, puede llegar a ser obsesionado por la simetría y de la nada es tímido su ropa era simple unos pantalones de gala, camisa blanca con una corbata negra sin mencionar también el técnico.

Bueno vamos a clases, para que conozcan al grandioso light-decia light mientras sonreí con esa perfecta sonrisa que enamoraba a todas las mujeres que estaban alrededor de ellos o pasaban

Qué?! Conocer al "grandioso light"?! Ha! La única grandiosa aquí soy yo! LUCKY STAR!-grito muy fuerte lucky mientras miraba a su hermano mayor y lo apuntaba

Que!?-grito light mientras miraba a su hermana enojado

Oohh se me llego a olvidar decirles algo…ligth y lucky son igual de competitivos que su padre. Toco el timbre eso significaba que ya estaban comenzando las clases ,corrimos a nuestro salón que era igual a la que les toco a nuestros padres..Luna creciente **(NA: creo que asi se llamaba :I)** y nos sentamos todos juntos , nos pusimos nuestras etiquetas que decían que éramos técnico o arma cuando entro nuestro maestro Franken Stein cayéndose de su silla y nos miro a todos aun en el suelo.

Bueno, me presentare…. Me llamo Franken Stein y yo seré su maestro ahora quiero que se presenten ,quiero que digan su nombre, cuantos años tienen y si algunos ya tienen compañeros preséntense juntos como técnico y arma y por cierto..las armas se tienen que presentar del tipo de arma que son-dijo el profesor Stein mientras se sentaba en su silla para escucharnos a todos.

Cuando empezaron a presentarse muchos se presentaba algunos solos y otros con compañeros y lo que me sorprendía porque ya íbamos en la mitad del salón y eran más personas con compañeros que solos y eso me ponía nervioso

b-bueno…lo bueno es que nosotros nos tendremos que presentar solos verdad?-le susurre a mis amigos mientras los veía con una sonrisa nerviosa

sii..-susurro light mientras me sonreí

la verdad nosotros no –dijeron reaper y lucky mientras nosotros los miramos sorprendidos

q-que!?-susurramos light y yo

bueno yo…-no termino reaper de decirnos ya que le toco presentarse-yo me llamo reaper tengo 14 años y soy técnico-entonces vimos que se paro lucky .

me llamo lucky star , tengo 13 y soy la compañera de reaper, soy una kusarigama y yo sere la próxima que superara a los dioses! –empezó a gritar lucky para luego reírse como loca entonces vi que light se paraba y miraba a su hermana casi con odio

me llamo light –empezó tranquilamenta y de una manera relaja -,tengo 13 y soy técnico, estoy buscando un arma y soy soltero –y guiño el ojo para luego escucharse un monton de suspiros y gritos de chicas este nadamas se reia mentalmente por ver a su hermana toda enojada por esa falsa-según ella- actuación

quien diría que tendría a los hijos de black y nakatsukasa en mi salón –dijo stein mirándolos como si los quisiera diseccionar –y lo mas raro-dijo mirando a light- que uno sea un "romeo" –dijo sarcásticamente-siguiente!-grito mientras me miraba

b-bueno.. me llamo Kyomei Evans ,tengo 13 años y soy técnico-dije mientras me paraba y miraba a todos

vaya…también tengo al hijo del flojo Evans y la número 1 Albarn quien lo diría.. hahahahahah-se reí mientras se limpiaba las gafas -siguente!-volvio a gritar y yo solo me sente mientras puse mi rostro junto a la mesa no podía creer que yo siendo "cool" no tenga compañera, lo bueno que no soy el único sin compañero, la verdad ya no estaba escuchando las presentaciones de los demás y cuando toco el timbre para el almuerzo nos fuimos a la cafetería y nos sentamos .

Bueno al menos tu y yo estamos sin compañero así podremos buscar unas juntas-dije mientras le sonreía a light

Cierto! Tengo que encontrar a una compañera rápido! No puedo permitir que mi hermana me gane! Porque yo! Light sere el próximo que además supere a los dioses sere el mejor técnico que a todos los ustedes mortales! –se puso de pie sobre la mesa y todos los miraban como si estuviera loco mientras que las mujeres suspiraban alrededor de el …¡esperen! ¡¿Cuando llegaron ellas!?eso me sorprendió bastante pero light reia mientras a lo lejos pudo visaluisar a alguien que lo miraba de una manera muy diferente a las otras chicas que estaban a su alrededor .Era una chica muy linda no sin mencionar que está muy desarrollada su uniforme consistía en un traje de marinera de color azul con una bufanda negra tambien usaba unas medias que tapaban toda sus piernas,su cabello era corto-arriba de los hombros para aclarar- de un color violeta haciendo que sus ojos azules se notaran. Ella lo miraba de manera admiración para luego aplaudir con una sonrisa que se veía sincera , light la miraba atonito y luego sonrio para bajarse de un solo salto de la mesa enfrente de la chica que dejo de aplaudir para ponerse nerviosa , light la miraba fijamente para luego ver su etiqueta- asi que eres un arma? Como te llama mortal? –termino de decir light

Me llamo Nishimata Aoi –sonrió la chica dulcemente haciendo que light se sonrojara inmediatamente

y-ya veo..-dijo nerviosamente light –veo que tu!-apunto a aoi- eres digna para ser el arma del próximo dios! –estiro su brazo para luego ponerlo sobre el hombro de aoi-te gustaría ser mi arma?!-grito asiendo que la chica asintiera sorprendida

q-que!?-grite junto con las otras chicas que se fueron indignadas y enojadas mientras que yo no podía creer que mi amigo ya consiguiera una compañera tan rápido

lo siento amigo –me susurro light mientras se iba con su nueva arma y luego así siguieron las clases hasta que llego la hora de que nos fuéramos a casa y yo todavía sin un arma, ¿¡porque me pasa esto a mii!?-grite mentalmente mientras me tiraba al suelo levantando mis brazos al cielo-

* * *

**EN LA CASA DE LOS EVANS**

* * *

**GENERAL POV**

La casa estaba adornada con muchos adornos y mucha comida para festejar a los nuevos estudiantes del SHIBUSEN

No puedo creer que nuestros hijos entraron al SHIBUSEN-decia una joven de cabello negro recogido en una alta coleta y unos ojos azules que brillaban con intensidad

Yo tampoco lo puedo creer tsubaki-decía una maka que ponía un pastel en la mesa-verdad crona?-dijo mirando a una pelirosa que estaba sentada en el sillón sobando su pansa de embarazada **(NA: su segundo bebe :D )**y a su lado un chico de cabello negro con tres líneas blanca de un lado, sus ojos brillaban y sonreí al ver a su esposa y el futuro miembro que están esperando ambos al lado de ellos estaba soul viéndolos con una sonrisa-

y-yo tampoco lo puedo creer-decia una timida crona con las mejillas sonrojadas

**Y YO SIGO SIN CREER QUE RAYITAS VAYA A SER PAPA OTRA VES!** –grito black star mientras le daba una palmada fuerte en la espalda de kid ,mientras este casi se le sale el aire empezó a toser

ya déjalo black!-lo miro desafiante maka para luego escuchar el timbre de su casa, al abrir sonrió al ver a las personas que estaban ahí

hola!-gritaron felices liz ,patty,hero y ragnarok **(NA:en esta historia ragnarok es humano)**cada quien abrasaba a su pareja patty y rangarok empezaron a ser novios a los 18 y liz y hero a los 19 y ninguno de ellos han tenido hijos ya que según se quieren esperar un poco mas bueno liz es la que no quiere tener hijos ya que según ella perdería su hermosa figura.

Pasen pasen! Ya no tardan los chicos-dijo maka con una sonrisa y volvió a sonar la puerta todos nos preparamos y cuando abrimos la puerta..

**¡SORPRESA!-**gritamos todo y vimos que todos los chicos estaban aquí excepto kyomei

Eh? Y kyomei chicos?-pregunto soul algo extrañado

Emm..se quedo en el SHIBUSEN..-respondio reaper

EHH?! ¿¡PORQUE?!-preguntaron todos los adultos ahí

Pues digamos que a alguien no consiguió compañero…-respondio lucky con una gotita al estilo anime

* * *

**KYOMEI POV**

La escuela ya estaba vacía y yo aquí en estado zombie porque no eh podido encontrar un compañero ahora ya ni se en que parte del SHIBUSEN estoy…creo que estoy perdido

**You know we can get away  
Because I'm calling your name  
Every day I feel this pain  
But you just turn and walk away**

**Noooo...**

Empecé a escuchar una voz muy hermosa cantando pero se escucha muy tenue ,volteaba a todos lados para encontrarla empecé a caminar mas por el pasillo y me daba cuenta de que la voz de la persona que cantaba se estaba aclarando

**I just can't keep hanging on, to you and me  
I just don't know what is wrong, with you and me**

Cuando llegue a donde se escucha más fuerte, atrás de esa puerta estaba esa persona y la verdad, me sentía nervioso ,trague gruesamente ,respire ondo y abrí la puerta lentamente sin hacer ruido. ¿Eh? Era la como un gran balcón y ahí pude ver a una chica que daba la espalda ,solo podía ver su cabello de color negro ,estaba sorprendido por el largo se su cabello ¡le llegaba a los tobillo y eso que era liso! Además…los reflejos del atardecer le daban a su cabello un aspecto rojizo…

**Touch me and then turn away  
And put your hands into the flame  
Tell me if you feel this pain **

**Cause I don't want to be a ball and chain  
Noooo...  
I just can't keep hanging on, to you and me  
I just don't know what is wrong**

Empezo a dar vueltas haciendo que viera su uniforme consistía en una blusa blanca de botones, una falda que le llegaba hasta la mitad de los muslos ,llevaba un sueter desabotonado de color amarillo que alparecer le quedaba algo grande ,unas calcetas negras y alparecer llevaba unos converse de color rojo que convinaban con un moño que colgaba del cuello del uniforme,intente verle el rostro pero su flequillo lo tapaba.

**I've only ever had this fucking feeling in my stomach twice  
You gave me what I needed, and I gave her everything she wanted…**

Abria un poco mas la puerta para ver mejor su rostro pero mi misión fallo, me cai haciendo un sonoro ruido haciendo que la chica para de girar y cantar para ponerme atención.

Auch auch auch..-murmure yo mientras me acariciaba la parte afectada, osea mi nariz, senti que la chica se paro enfrente mio y cuando la mire me sonroje. Ella era hermosa -bueno para mi - ella era demasiada flaca pero no parecía anoréxica ,la verdad viéndola mas de cerca esta algo plana…pero cuando vi mejor sus facciones era de tez blanca como la nieve ,no tenia ninguna mancha como pecas o lunares que arruinaran su rostro una nariz pequeña, pero lo que mas me llamo la atención fueron sus ojos….no eran normales..o no comunes…eran de color rojo casi tirándole al color vino y su pupila era una raya como los ojos de un gato, ella me miraba con una mirada seria y fría ,al parecer se enojo conmigo…

e-eh..y-yoo.. ¡l-losiento! Yo no quería interrumpirte!-grite mientras me paraba rápidamente-s-solo me guie por tu hermosa v-voz…-luego raccione a lo que dije y me tape la boca ¡no puedo creer que le dije eso a una chica! ¡eso no es ser cool! Y ahora ella me miraba sorprendida-¿q-que pasa?

Te gusto mi voz?-dijo la chica un poco sorprendida, woow…hasta su voz es hermosa…empece a verla y cuando note vi que tenia una una etiqueta que decía "arma" y sonreí, talves ella podría ser!- o-oye!

Hmm?-la chica me miraba con atención, no puedo dejar de ver sus ojos..

¡¿t-te gustaría ser mi compañera!?-cerré los ojos aun sonrojado, pensé en mis adentro que era tonto! Tal ves ella ya tenia alguien mas tal ves…debería retirarlo…-e-emm..y-yo..b-bueno si t-tu no quieres…

si…-respondió la chica de ojos rojos

ser mi compañera lo entiendo yo…¡¿Qué!? -grite e-era mi imaginación que ella dijo que si!?- e-enserio?

Siii… después de todo no tengo compañero…-sonrió

Bueno en ese caso me presento… me llamo Kyomei Evans , técnico-extendí mi mano

Me llamo Alyss…**Alyss Rothschild**-dijo la chica mientras tomaba mi mano con una sonrisa.

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado la historia :D ¡GRACIAS POR LEER!

ATTE:KUROSAKI MIO-CHAN


	2. Chapter 2

HOLIS!~ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE EL SEGUNDO CAPITULO. RECUERDEN SOUL EATER NO ME PERTENECE SI NO A ATSUSHI OKUBO, SOLO SUS HIJOS ME PERTENECEN C:

* * *

**Capitulo 2:**

* * *

**GENERAL POV**

Otra mañana tranquila, el sol se asoma por todo Death City para saber que es otro dia. Los niños se alistan para ir a las escuelas, otros yendo a trabajar ,y otros de la tercera edad alimentando a los animales en el parque mientras que es la casa de los Evans Albarn ,3 dormitorios , 2 personas levantadas para seguir con su rutina diaria mientras en una habitación un jovencito sigue dormido para que de la nada suene un reloj recibiendo un golpe dejándolo en K.O.

En sus pensamientos piensa que al fin podrá volver a dormir pero no cuenta con la astucia de una mujer tocar su puerta para despertarlo

KYOMEI!~ DESPIERTA AMOR!~-decía risueñamente la mujer para no recibir ninguna respuesta-

3…2…1…-contaba en voz baja un Soul tranquilo leyendo el periódico

KYOMEI!-grito una Maka muy enojada- DESPIERTA JODER! SI NO TE LEVANTAS TU SOLO SABES QUE LO ARE A LA FUERZA! –dijo golpeando la puerta

NOOOO!~-se escucho adentro de la habitación del joven que habitaba ahí

Ohh…¿enserio…? Hehehe..-reia macabramente maka para luego gritar- KYOMEI! SABES QUE RESPETO TU PRIVACIDAD TOCANDO LA PUERTA PERO REAFIRMO MI AUTORIDAD COMO MADRE ENTRANDO DE TODOS MODOS!- y ahí pateo la puerta tirándola al suelo haciendo que kyomei se levante asustado- dimee hijo mio… ¿ahora no te alistaras para ir al SHIBUSEN?- pregunto con una sonrisa algo… como decirlo… ¡MACABRA!

s-s-SI! –salio corriendo

unos minutos después…

* * *

**KYOMEI POV**

ya me voy~-se despidió para ir caminando al SHIBUSEN y entrar en su clase para encontrarse con sus amigos

holaaa~-sonrio feliz kyomei para chocar los cinco con light y luego abrasarse

se nota que estas feliz…¿sucedió algo bueno?-pregunto reaper mirándolo

hmmm..algo asi…-respondio pero antes de que volvieran a preguntar algo entro Aoi por la puerta del salón

Hola chicos-saludo con una de sus sonrisas tiernas haciendo que light se sonrojara levemente y aventara a kyomei lejos

Hola Aoi!-le grito feliz light para luego abrasarla por los homros

OYE!-grito enojado kyomei mirando a su amigo del alma

Lo siento…-lo miro con cara de suplica

Suspiro pesadamente kyomei para luego mirar para todos lados, no lograba visualizar a su nueva compañera y le asusto un poco no poder encontrarla ya que el profesor llego tropezando con su silla otra ves

Chicos y chicas hoy el profesor Sid y yo los llevaremos a las canchas para ver cómo trabajan con sus nuevos compañeros-dijo stein para luego irse junto con el profesor sid guiándonos a todos para las canchas

Okey…se que mis padres siempre me han dicho "mantener siempre la calma" pero ¡ahora no puedo! Ya que no puedo encontrar a mi compañera y ya todos estábamos en las canchas

Bien chicos!-grito el gorila de color azul mejor dicho el profesor Sid- hoy además de demostrar el tipo de armas que son nos demostraran sus habilidades al pelear por eso pelearan contra otros compañeros que nosotros escogeremos primero empezaremos con…

Y asi empezó a pasar todos hasta que le toco el turno de reaper y lucky…

SII! ALFIN LA GRAN Y GENIAL LUCKY LES MOSTRARA A TODOS USTEDES INCOPETENTES –apunto a todos -QUE SOY Y SIEMPRE SERE LA MEJOR DIOSA DE TODOS! HAHAHHAHAHA! –rei mientras se convertía en arma para caer en las manos de reaper que miraba a sus contrincantes y ponerse en guardia-porfavor..que sea una pelea simetrica-rezo reaper

Sus contrincantes eran 2 chicas de cabello algo largo ondulado ya que le llegaba a la mitad de la espalda rubio con puntas de color rojo con una blusa blanca algo –bueno ¡DEMASIADO!-corto dejando ver su ombligo con una chaqueta sin manga abrochada debajo de su busto, unos short negro ,unas calcetas negra pero una tenia una calceta mas larga del lado derecho y la otra el izquierda dejando la otra calceta corta con botas casi estilo militar color café sus ojos eran de color chocolate pero la de la calceta del lado derecho su ojo de esa misma dirección lo tenia de color azul mientras que la otra igual solo que del lado izquierdo. Mientras su otro compañero-que creo que es su técnico- era mas bajito que sus compañeras de piel mulata con unas largas rastas color café igual que sus ojos su ropa no tenia nada de especial simplemente unos vaqueros rotos y una camisa negra que decir "ROCK" con letra blanca y tenis

Dita…Lita…ahora!-grito el chico mientras estiraba sus manos a los lados

HIII!~-gritaron juntas mientras se convertían en dos largas y gruesas espadas con un mando de color dorado con colores visibles rojo –se veían super pesadas- pero el las movia con una agilidad sorprendente

n-no puede ser…-murmuro reaper asombrado

¡¿qué pasa reaper!?-le grito al chico mientras este la dejo porque desapareció-r-reaper?!-grito asustada para luego volverse a convertir ensu forma original-reaper!? E-eh!?-se asombro ver a su técnico tocando a las espadas asombrado y alaves sus ojos estaban iluminados con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas

s-son totalmente simétricas… las quie..-y no pudo terminar de hablar ya que el chico lo pateo y le dio unas patadas como en los videojuegos para luego dejarlo en K.O. y suspirar -

por dios…-murmuro lucky mientras se golpeaba la frente- tu y tu maldita simetría

se nota que es hijo de Death the kid –murmuro el profesor sid

esto es decepcionante-dijo stein para luego gritar-el siguiente!

Y así pasaron más hasta que le toco a light y aoi haciendo que se escuchara un montón de gritos y suspiros de las chicas hacia el joven black mientras otras miraban a aoi con envidia. Sus contrincantes no era alguien que yo conocía pero se notaba a lengua que estaban nerviosos

Bien…aoi! Ahora!-grito light mirando a su compañero

Hi!-grito mientras se tranformaba en una hermosa katana larga con un mango de color azul eléctrico

Chico1-tomaba a su compañero que era una simple daga-n-no te tenemos miedo!-le grito el chico a light

Jooo que patético –murmuro light para luego moverse de una manera agil y rápido para atarcar a su contricante tirándolo lejos igual que su arma

KYAAAAA!~-se escucho unos fuertes gritos asombrada de las chicas

Chico 2-q-que!?-volviendo a su forma original- como nos pudo vencer asi de rápido

Chico 1- es imposible!-grito el técnico

Enserio...¿pensaban en derrotarme? Patéticos-les dijo light para luego mirar a su compañera viendo que regresaba a su forma original-eres genial aoi…-la chica lo miro asombrada y sonrojada-que linda-penso el joven

n-no es cierto..tu eres el genial light-lo vio tímidamente haciendo que todo a su alrededor se hiciera una atmosfera de romance con corazoncitos

genial…ahora resulta que en señorito black es romántico...-murmuro para si mismo stein para mencionar a los siguientes hasta que note sonrió de una manera algo macabra-KYOMEI EVANS! TU TURNO!-me miro con malicia-Y MIYU FORD! –pase al frente para luego mirar a mi contrincante, déjenme presentárselas…ella es hija de Kim Diehl y Ox Ford…ella es mitad bruja y técnica igual que su madre y también de cierta forma es idéntica a ella…cabello rosa que llegaban a los hombros cuerpo de grandes delantera y trasera. Usa una blusa blanca con falda de tablones color azul, calcetas de rayas de color blanco y rosa, tenis casi converse y chaqueta de forma que usan los jugadores de futbol americano de color azul con una **M** gigante del lado que su conpañero Jack D. Eclair es hijo de Jaqueline O. Lantern Dupre y Harvar en cierta manera se parece a su padre solo que sus ojos se parecen a los de su madre , se tranformo en arma que asume la forma de una lámpara pero lo raro parecía que algo se movía adentro de ella

bueno bueno… tenemos al pequeño Evans! Tendremos una pelea intere…-no pudo completar su frase ya que noto que alguien faltaba- esperen..¡¿y tu compañero!?-me grito enojada y ahí empesaron los murmuros alrededor de ellos

Será que Evans todavía no consigue un compañero?-dijo sid mirando a stein

Hmmm…-es lo único que pronuncio stein

QUE PASA KYOMEI!? ACASO EL BEBE NO TIENE COMPAÑERO?! HAHAHAHA!-se burlaba miyu de mi asiendo que los demás la imitaran y yo solo me limite apretar los puños y yo solamente resaba para todo esto terminara pero…

Si lo tiene…-dijo una voz que reconocí inmediatamente y voltea a verla. Era ella venia con las manos adentro de su suéter mientras caminaba como si nada hacia nosotros y se detuvo a un lado mío para mirarme con sus ojos gatunos-lo siento si llegue tarde…

Woow… se nota que kyomei se encontró un arma muy hermosa.. –dijo jack hacia miyu pero noto que ella estaba enojada-miyu?

Tsk! Quien se cree ella?-murmuro para si misma y ponerse en posición de ataque

Alyss estas lista?-la miro extendiendo la mano

Lista-y empezó a transformarse no podía creer el arma que era…era una guadaña de un mango blanco con su filo y unas partes del mango color negro lo único que tenia de diferente es que al final de la guadaña avía una cadena larga con una bola enganchada a ella y tenía un circulo donde estaba empezando el filo de la guadaña de cristal de color rojo vino con una raya –debo suponer que es su ojo- simplemente era demasiado" cool " y también me puse en posición de atque-kyomei..me escuchas?-espera!, voltea a todos lados intentando encontrarla-tontito te estoy hablando atraves de la telepatía que hay entre un técnico y un arma…ahora escúchame...ten cuidado de no acercarte tanto a ella…

Eh? Porque?-le pregunte atreves de la supuesta telepatía

Porque si no lo notas adentro del arma hay relámpagos –entonces observe fijamente el arma y era cierto, lo que se movía adentro de ella era relámpagos –

QUE COMIENZE LA PELEA!-grito sid

Ambos nos empezamos a mover para ver quien empezaba el primer movimiento y como debo suponer fue miyu la empezó a disparar truenos pero gracias a la poca agilidad que había desarrollado en las peleas que me metía con light los podía esquivar

PELEA COBARDE!-grito miyu mientras seguía disparándome ¡carajo! Tenia que encontrar una forma de atacarla hasta que recapacite de una forma al ver a mi compañera

Tengo una idea alyss…-le dije mentalmente a mi compañera

Que idea?-me respondió algo seria

La única forma de derrotarla es….-y le conté mi plan y entonces lo empezamos ,corri hasta ella intentando golpearla con la guadaña pero ella los esquivaba de una manera más rápida y ¡pum! De la nada me disparo pero use el mango de la guadaña haciendo que yo callera algo lejos de ella

Que patético Evans…ahora muere!-y me disparo pero fui mas rápido que ella y con el filo de la guadaña hicimos que los truenos regresaran hacia miyu

Ha! Enserio solo tengo que esquí…-en en momento que ella hiba a moverse sintió que no podía-q-que?-miro hacia abajo y logro visualizar las cadenas de la guadaña alrededor de su pie evitando que se moviera-no es posible cuando llego?!-penso y luego vio que los truenos estaban mas cerca de ella y lo único que puedo hacer es usar a su arma para evitar el impacto haciendo que ella callera y sonara un silbato

SE ACABO LA PELEA! LOS GANADORES DE LA PELEA SON KYOMEI EVANS Y ALYSS ROTHSCHILD-grito sid mientras todos nos aplaudían

Felicidades kyomei!-me gritaron mis amigos para luego abrasarme

Oigan hahaha!-luego me acorde de mi compañera y voltee a verla. Ella regreso a su verdadera forma con sus manos en los bolsillos de su suéter y voltio a verme

Felicidades pudistes ganar…ademas de tu tactica fue asombrosa...-dijo mirándome fijamente con esos ojos gatunos que tenia

Sin ti no podría –le respondi mientras le empese a presentar a mis amigos-alyss ellos son mis amigos…reaper con su compañera lucky star , light con su compañera aoi

Un gusto…-respondio y yo simplemente sonreí hasta que senti que alguien me tiro lejos de ella

TU!-grito fuertemente miyu-QUIEN TE CREES QUE ERES PARA DESTACARTE!? YO SOY LA UNICA BONITA AQUÍ!-y le apunto-SI SIGUES ASI TE ASEGURO QUE SEREMOS ENEMIGAS Y TE ARE PURE!

Ni se de que me hablas..-le miro seria mi compañera

Ohh… ENSERIO!? APARTIR DE AHORA SERAS MI ENEMIGA –y luego me apunto ami- IGUAL QUE TU!-y luego se marcho

Y esta que le pasa?-pregunto light mirándome

Ni idea…-respondi mientra que me levantaba

Bueno ahora que nos presentaron nos gustaría saber alyss-la susodicha lo miro-¿te gustaría ser nuestra amiga?-le pregunto reaper

Si..-respondio sin ninguna expresión

Yeah! Mas amigos!-grito lucky mientras nos abrazaba a todos

Si hahhaha!-y nos empezamos a reír

* * *

**DEATH ROOM POV**

Se mostraba en un espejo toda la pelea que ocurrió hace poco y sonrio poco al ver a una jovencita de cabello negro largo y a un joven de cabello rubio cenizo

Vaya vaya! quien diría que kyomei-kun y alyss-chan fueran un buen equipo como sus padres-decía un risueño hombre alto vestido totalmente de negro con una mascara de calavera mejor conocido como shinigami-sama

Pero shinigami-sama no cree que es riesgoso?-decia una mujer de cabello azul corto con lentes

No lo creo..la conocemos de tantos años y no es peligrosa...-decia una mujer de cabello rubio ondulado con un parche en el ojo

Aun-recalco shinigami-sama muy serio-pero ahora tenemos que confiar que todo estará bien-puso su mano en el espejo que mostraba a la figura de la joven seria-por ahora…

* * *

gracias por leer y mas a mi amigo Kai Edwards por apoyarme c:

pliz darme una oportunidad

Review

.

.

.

.

.


End file.
